Blanco y Negro
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: dos reinos rivales, la princesa de uno de ellos conocera al principe de su reino opuesto, pero ese encuentro solo sera el inicio de un amor prohibido. Historia de OCS
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!^^ este es un fic nuevo, es solo de ocs(ningún personaje de inazuma incluido), aquí la trama: **

**En alguna dimensión alterna existen dos reinos: El Reino Blanco y El Reino Negro. Ambos reinos son enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que no se juntaban. La reina del reino blanco quedo embarazada de un hombre del reino negro, aparentemente el rey de este. Cuando nacieron los niños ella vio que eran diferentes a su "amado"(que aparentemente solo obedeció las reglas y la dejo por su esposa, puesto si sabían que se unieron tendrían problemas) los niños eran morenos de ojos cafés y pelo castaño oscuro. Al crecer la niña llamada Aiba Flora(conocida como "Ai-chan" o "Aikoflora") se le había puesto el pelo rosado claro y los ojos fucsia sin explicación alguna, su hermano mayor, Daniel( conocido como "Dany" o preferiblemente "Dain"), siguió con la misma apariencia. Su madre nunca hablo de su padre con miedo de que los chicos entraran al reino ajeno...**

**ok lo dejo hasta ahí^^U bien antes que nada en esos reinos cada 3 meses tienen un encuentro con los aldeanos mas fuertes, como símbolo de que la guerra termino pero aun siguen teniendo su actitud de guerreros bien ahora los requisitos:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Ropa de combate (ya saben porque):**

**Arma (sin armas de fuego):**

**Pareja (bueno para esto deberían darme un oc o si quieren escogen de los míos :3):**

**Reino (blanco o negro?):**

**Eso es todo por ahora, se cuidan!**


	2. Encuentro

**Em...¿Hola? ._., bueno estoy así de distante porque me volvi tsundere ¬¬**

**Chibi:*escondida*que miedo... o_o**

**Yo:y como le explique a mi querida amiga imaginaria Chibi el asunto de porque soy tsundere se traumo y ahora esta a distancia mía hasta el próximo lunes u.u, bueno disfruten del cap...ne...si alguno de ustedes tienen el numero de Akirino Hino(no se como se escribe) me tratan de contactar porque quiero decirle cosas muy claras ¬¬(desde hace mucho cuando supe que Endou se caso con Natsumi) y...consuelenmeeeeeeeeee T^T quiero un abrazo, palabras tiernas, hasta besos en la mejilla por parte de varones(si hay varones leyendo este fic...no se e.e) bueno a empezar u.u**

* * *

Una tarde una chica caminaba tranquilamente, miraba su nueva espada que tenia adornado un listón rosado con corazones rojos, era muy filosa y muy brillante. La chica sonrío y dijo calmadamente:

-Ya se acerca el torneo...-Susurro con una alegre sonrisa. Esa niña era Aiba Joya, a la que sus amigos le decían muchas veces por sus nombres "Ai-chan", "Aiko", "Aikoflora", "Flor"(aunque odiaba ese apodo) y "Flori-chan". Era la heredera al trono por ser la mas pequeña, su carácter era tímido pero con una autoestima alta, era muy callada y no tenia otro tema de que hablar amenos que no fuera por la música, los viajes, o algo de ella misma, no incluía a nadie. A veces tenia deseos suicidas porque como era muy celosa, aun siendo heterosexual(N/A:e.e...ok me estoy excediendo xD) celaba demasiado a sus amigas, por lo que ya decidió no hablar con nadie ni recibir visitas, tenia miedo que por sus celos a todo el mundo fuese a hacer un enorme lío. Se quedo mirando el cielo pensativa pero alguien la había asustado.

-Eres muy linda cuando estas pensativa-Dijo un chico de ojos café oscuro, pelo castaño oscuro largo recogido en una coleta, vestido de una camiseta blanca y por debajo una camiseta negra, el pantalón y los zapatos combinaban.

-Dain! no me asustes nii-chan-Dijo Aiba enojada.

-Estas demasiado preocupada por ese torneo ¿no?-Dijo Daniel, conocido mayormente como "Dain". Es el hermano mayor de Aiba, también era su gemelo hasta que ella genéticamente cambio de apariencia por el pelo rosa y sus ojos fucsia, era muy protector con su única hermana, odiaba que se burlaban de ella y que la acosaran, es como el "héroe" de ella.

-Si Dain, es que...ya quiero participar, ya eh entrenado mucho con mi espada.

-Pero debes descansar, no entrenaras todo el tiempo eh? ¿Que tal si vamos a recoger manzanas maduras? ya están cayendo del árbol-Ofreció Daniel amablemente.

-Esta bien, nii-chan-Dijo Aiba sonriendo.

* * *

.

Unas horas después Aiba salio al bosque ya que quería descansar de su reino, no soportaba que la mandaran y que fuera como una princesa; "Aiba debes estar derecha", "Aiba no puedes comer tantos dulces", "Aiba ya deja de manosear animales que solo viven en la tierra". Ella odiaba ese tipo de cosas, por eso se escapaba en las noches a disfrutar sin las leyes. La noche era igual que todas, sin ningún ruido, solo el de los animales, una hermosa tranquilidad y el bosque oscuro iluminado solo por las luciérnagas; eso para ella era un encanto. Pero de repente escucho un ruido, fue a ver lo que era y era un chico sentado pero con una herida en su brazo y su pierna, la chica acudió rápidamente hacia el y sin decir nada rompió una de sus mangas(puesto que ella llevaba un abrigo) y le envolvió las heridas con mucho cuidado, el chico no dijo nada y se le quedo mirando; ella también lo miro. Era un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, tenía un flequillo que le tapaba la mitad del ojo y el pelo lo tenía un poco largo.

-Ven, te llevare a mi casa para terminar de curarte-Ofreció Aiba intentando ser amable.

-No puedo...-solo respondió el chico.

-¿Por que no puedes?

-Porque eres del Reino blanco...no debo ir allá-Dijo el chico mirándola seriamente.

-Espera... ¿tu eres del Reino Negro?-Pregunto Aiba asustada, le habían contado que los del reino negro podrían maldecir a los blancos o atacarlos.

-Si, uno de los más importantes del reino-Dijo el chico-¿Que pasa? ¿Estas asustada? no te hare nada niña, estoy herido, además ni siquiera me gusta atacar personas indefensas-Dijo el como si le hubiera leído la mente a la joven pelirosa(N/A: O_O).

-N-no no es eso...si eres alguien importante del reino... ¿significa que eres alguien de la realeza?

-Así es, soy el príncipe del reino negro.

-QUEE!?-Grito la joven sorprendida-y-yo soy la princesa del reino blanco...Aiba Flora Joya.

.-...no creo que una niña tan...no se, inocente pueda ser la princesa de ese reino-Dijo el chico con cara errática.

- e.e, bueno, ya, dime tu nombre-Dice Aiba un tanto...insegura.

-Kuro Takarai-Responde el chico-Tu nombre me parece...bonito-Dice el un tanto sonrojado.

-am...g-gracias...-Dice Aiba sonrojada.

-Y...bueno... ¿vienes a menudo aquí?-Pregunta Kuro viendo sus heridas.

-No, solo cuando mi hermano y mi madre duermen, escapo por una ventana y pues aquí estoy.

-Yo salgo con permiso...si salgo por la ventana soy hombre muerto-Dijo y Aiba rió un poco.

-Jeje, bueno es el príncipe del reino negro ¿no?, tienen que protegerlo-Dice Aiba fingiendo voz de persona mayor causando en Kuro algo de risa-Oye, es que es verdad, así lo dicen todo el mundo.

-Si, es incomodo.

-Ni siquiera se como lo soportamos, pero bueno, nos toco esto...-Dijo Aiba un poco triste, luego de unos segundos se escucho el sonido de una campana, indicando que ya eran las 12 de la medianoche.

-Creo que nos debemos ir-Dijo Kuro.

-Pero...¿estarás bien con esa herida? no te dejaran salir cuando te vean-Dijo Aiba un tanto preocupada.

-Si, le diré a uno de mis amigos que me cure antes de que alguien me vea, ahora vete tu de vuelta, si algo te pasa tal vez no te dejen salir de tu habitación-Dijo Kuro con expresión de hermano mayor-Mañana es el torneo y debes asistir.

-M-mañana?-Pregunto Aiba sorprendida.

-Si, mañana, lo adelantaron-Dijo Kuro con total seriedad-Mañana si vas te comentare los detalles, por ahora debemos irnos, buenas noches-Dijo este para luego irse.

-...Buenas noches...-Susurro Aiba para luego irse también.

* * *

Eran las 12:00 PM(12 del mediodía), habían un intenso publico, de un lado el reino blanco, y del otro el reino negro, Un hombre moreno de pelo negro y ojos color miel era el presentador, y ya estaba apunto de hablar:

-Ahora presentaremos al Rey y Reina del reino negro, Hyde y Megumi Takarai, y a la reina del reino blanco, Hana Joya-Grito el presentador y todo el mundo empezó a aclamar, Hana tenia un vestido blanco representando a su reino, y Hyde y Megumi tenían un conjunto negro, representando a su reino. Hana y Hyde se miraban fríamente, y eso causaba tensión a los curiosos hijos de estos.

-¿Por que se miraran así?-Preguntó Daniel, Aiba hizo la típica seña de "no se"(N/A:la de subir los hombros xD).

-... ¿Por que se miraran así?-Pregunto Kuro igual, miro a Aiba desde el otro lado y le sonrió, ella también sonrió y Daniel se quedo aun mas confuso.

-¿Por que te ríes?-Pregunto Daniel.

-Eh?, por nada Dain, creo que ya se como podemos averiguarlo-Dijo Aiba riendo-Vamos a investigar y a hacerles preguntas a mama cuando vuelva de su aburrido discurso-Concluyo viendo a su madre diciendo un discurso (como por ejemplo..."Espero que en el torneo bla bla bla, agradecemos a los peleadores bla bla bla, y el premio bla bla bla...XD).

Cuando ya terminaron ambos discursos, dieron 1 hora para que los guerreros se prepararan, antes de que Aiba y Daniel fueran a cambiarse Empezaron a preguntar a su madre:

-Mama ¿porque mirabas tan fríamente a el rey del reino negro?-Pregunto Aiba.

-No es nada hija, solo es por que somos de distintos reinos, solo eso-Respondió la mujer de 18 años, pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color, con una cara de tristeza pero también de amor, era la favorita de los chicos en todo el reino, la conocían por gobernar su reino con toda su bondad posible, pero nadie supo porque quedo embarazada y dio a l uz a los pequeños gemelos. Ya concluida la respuesta, Aiba, Daniel y Kuro por el otro lado, fueron a prepararse para el combate...

* * *

**Termine! perdón que quedara corto...no tenia mas narraciones D:**

**Bueno, como me mandaron muchos oc`s, hare algo, los primeros 5 comentarios que me hayan mandado oc`s serán los que aparezcan, y a las chicas...¡gomen por no mandarles el catalogo! apenas aproveche el tiempo para escribir el fic, es que ando castigada y estoy conectada apuras escondidas, enserio gomen gomen u.u**

**Espero actualizar pronto, sean pacientes ^^**

**Sayo!**


End file.
